PFAVPS und FAVER und Chaos
by Estraine
Summary: Das totale Chaos in Tsunas Leben. Dem Reborn immer noch ein wenig mehr Brennstoff gibt.


„Wisst ihr, neulich ist mir da etwas aufgefallen...", sagte Yamamoto einstiegslos in den Raum und schaute nachdenklich drein.

Gokudera, Tsuna und Dino, die bis zu diesem Augenblick zusammen mit besagtem Schwarzhaarigem eigentlich mit einer Runde Doppelkopf beschäftigt waren (Gokudera hatte zu seiner Freude festgestellt, dass er und Tsuna ein Team bildeten), blickten irritiert auf.  
Alle anderen in dem großen Raum, den Reborn zum offiziellem Familienverbundenheitsentwicklungsraum ernannt hatte (kurz FAVER), schienen den jungen Dunkelhaarigen aber entweder nicht gehört zu haben, oder aber schlicht kein Interesse zu hegen.

Der FAVER war zusammen mit den Pflichtfamiliensverbundenheitspflegestunden (PFAVPS) eine neue Idee (oder Folter?) von Reborn, deren wichtigster Bestandteil darin bestand, Tsunas Familie und bisweilen auch seine Verbündeten außerhalb der Familie, wenn sie zu Besuch waren, für zwei Stunden gemeinsam an einen Ort zu bringen, wo sie sich miteinander beschäftigen sollten, um eben die Verbundenheit untereinander zu stärken. Überflüssig anzumerken, dass Hibari grundsätzlich extrem angepisst so weit wie möglich vom Rest der Familie entfernt halb sitzend halb liegend Ignoranz der obersten Stufe an den Tag legte, während sich alle anderen (ausgenommen vielleicht Mukuro, wenn er sich mal zeigte oder Dino, wenn dieser gerade übermütig war) auch nur allzu gerne entfernt von ihm aufhielten.  
Lambo und I-Pin hatten anfangs mehr als einmal Schwierigkeiten gemacht (I-Pin, weil sie Hibari gesehen hatte und als menschliche Bombe mehr als einmal einen FAVE-Raum zerstört hatte und Lambo, weil er einfach immer Schwierigkeiten machte), doch inzwischen war es Tsuna gelungen, ihren Schlafrythmus so anzupassen, dass die beiden während besagter unheilvoller zwei Stunden meist schliefen.  
Reborn hatte dagegen keine Einwände gezeigt (sowieso schien es ihm ziemlich egal zu sein, was sie alle während der zwei Stunden machten, solange sie nur alle im selbem Raum blieben (hätte Hibari sie in der Zeit alle zu Tode gebissen, hätte es den Arcobaleno wahrscheinlich auch nicht allzu sehr gestört, mutmaßte Tsuna)).

Heute hatten Ryohei und Chrome ein EXTREMES und EXTREM leises Videospiel angefangen (Hibaris Anwesenheit hatte zur Folge, dass es tatsächlich leise abgelaufen war), wobei Chrome eher zögerlich dem Vorschlag des Boxers gefolgt war, während Hibari zu seiner üblichen Beobachter und Halbschlafphasenhandlung übergegangen war und Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera und der zu Besuch gekommene Dino eine Kartenspielrunde angefangen hatten.

„...es ist doch so...", fuhr Yamamoto fort und Hibari, der zunächst weiter Ignoranz vorgetäuscht hatte, schaute böse, weil der dumme Regenwächter anscheinend vor hatte länger zu reden und die herrliche Stille zu stören „... es ist doch so: wir kennen einige Nebelwächter."

Nun schaute auch Chrome auf, die sich sofort angesprochen fühlte und den Drang verspürte, so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen (nur dass erst eine halbe Stunde vergangen war und Reborn mit Adleraugen darüber wachte, dass die PFAVP-Stunden nicht unterbrochen wurden).

„Naja und was ich meine ist... wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, fällt mir eben etwas auf."

Dieser Hohlkopf geht mir so auf die Nerven. Kann er nicht einfach die Klappe halten oder schnell zum Punkt kommen? Gerade bin ich in einem Team mit dem Juudaime, ich muss mich auf das Spiel konzentrieren und ihm möglichst gute Karten zukommen lassen, dachte Gokudera und grummelte ärgerlich (aber nicht zu laut, auch er wollte nicht unbedingt Ärger mit Hibari haben, es würde dem Juudaime, es würde Tsuna Arbeit machen und vielleicht auch traurig stimmen).

„Ich meine schaut mal: Da ist dieser Typ mit dem seltsamen Hut, der sich manchmal komisch verhält und ziemlich außergewöhnliche Kleidung trägt, das Baby, dessen Gesicht keiner sehen kann, und dessen ganzer Körper eigentlich immer verhüllt ist, dann war da das Phantom, das irgendwie auch nicht zu erkennen war, und schließlich haben wir noch Chrome, das heißt eigentlich Mokuro, der in Chrome ist, oder so."

Chrome wurde puterrot und war jetzt augenscheinlich dabei, den Raum nach Fluchtwegn abzusuchen. Tsuna befürchtete, dass Yamamoto sprechen zu lassen, anstatt ihm den Mund zu zuhalten oder ihn sonst wie daran zu hindern, ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte.  
Inzwischen fühlte er sowohl Hibaris steigende Frustration darüber mit so vielen Menschen in einem Raum zu sein und nicht mal mehr seine Ruhe zu haben, Gokuderas ihm bekannte leichte Rage, die Yamamoto in dem anderen Wächter manchmal (immer) hervorrufen konnte, Chromes wachsende Irritation und Ryoheis Unruhe (sollte der Boxer durch etwas, was Yamamoto noch sagen könnte dazu gereizt werden seinen üblichen Dauerkommentar in üblicher Lautstärke abzugeben, fürchtete Tsuna, dass Lambo und I-Pin wach werden würden und für Chaos sorgen könnten (ganz zu schweigen von Hibari, der, wenn er nicht bis dahin schon ausgeflippt wäre, zweifelsohne bei einem EXTREM auf die Idee kommen könnte Yamamoto und alle anderen Anwesenden zu zerfleischen (auch Dino könnte ihn nicht zurückhalten, denn seine Männer waren leider nicht in der Nähe))).

Aber es war schon zu spät.

„Könnte man sagen, dass Nebelwächter im Allgemeinen einen schlechten Kleidungsstil haben und irgendwie an einer Geschlechtsverwirrung leiden? Schließlich ist es bei allen manchmal schwer so sagen, welches Geschlecht sie denn nun haben. Nicht wahr? Hahahaha..."

Aus welchen Tiefen von Yamamotos Gedankenwelt war das nur gekommen? Und warum? Warum jetzt, in diesem Raum? Tsuna wollte sterben. Oder aus diesem Albtraum erwachen. Außerdem dachte er, dass es immer offensichtlich gewesen war, dass alle genannten außer Chrome männlich waren, oder nicht?

„EXTREM!", rief Ryohei laut und so extrem wie möglich. I-Pin und Lambo waren nun wahrscheinlich wach.

„Was für ein Mist, Baseball-Idiot!", rief Gokudera, der sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte (außerdem wollte er endlich weiter Karten spielen!).

„Hahaha...", erwiderte Dino und sank damit in diesem Augenblick in Tsunas Augen ein wenig in seinem Ansehen, während Hibari den Blonden offensichtlich in diesem Moment zu seinem zweitem Todesopfer auserkor.

„Kufufufu... sehr witzig... wirklich sehr witzig.", sagte Mukuro, der (natürlich!) diesen Augenblick wählte, um mal wieder in Erscheinung zu treten. Obwohl er gelassen klang, sagte Tsuna seine Intuition, dass auch er nicht gerade erfreut war.

„Genau!", antwortete Yamamoto Mukuro. Tsuna überlegte ernsthaft, warum er nochmal mit mehreren leicht reizbaren und explosiven Menschen, zwei tödlich gefährlichen Kleinkindern und offenkundig auch zwei ziemlich sorglosen Idioten (nicht dass er nicht selbst auch ein Idiot war, oder dass er Yamamoto übel nahm, dass er manchmal war, wie er eben war, eben deswegen mochte er ihn schließlich auch irgendwo) in einem Raum war und eine solche Heraufbeschwörung von Unheil miterleben durfte...  
Ach ja. Reborn hatte gesagt, er würde ihn sonst erschießen.

„Ich meine, es ist wirklich manchmal nicht ganz klar. Und dann die Haare..."  
Bitte. Bitte, lass mich aufwachen. Lass es einen dummen Traum sein!

„Haare?", fragte Mukuro.

„Na, ich meine dieser Typ trägt so einen komischen lustigen Hut und das Baby so einen lustigen Umhang und du und Chrome ihr habt diese Ananasfrisur. Ist doch lustig oder nicht? Hahahaha..."

„Idiot! Und du solltest nicht dreimal ein und dasselbe Wort verwenden und was soll komisch lustig sein?", rief Gokudera.

„EXTREM!", schrie Ryohei erneut (wirklich: wie Yamamoto war er manchmal schwer verstehbar).

„...", sagte Mukuro.

„Hahaha.", lachte Dino auch etwas. „Stimmt. Ich kenne auch noch so einen Nebeltypen, der..."

Aber keiner würde je erfahren, was für eine Geschichte Dino beizutragen hatte, denn Hibari wählte diesen Augenblick, um seinem Unmut freien Lauf zu lassen und war nun auf Dino losgegangen.

„Wahh! Kyoya, ich bin ja froh, dass du mal freiwillig trainieren willst, aber der Raum ist, glaube ich, nicht geeignet...", rief Dino.

Mukuro hatte währenddessen beschlossen, ebenfalls seinem Ärger Luft zu machen und begonnen Illusionen direkt aus der Hölle wahllos an alle zu verteilen (doch vor allem an Yamamoto).  
Der Schwarzhaarige allerdings war so in seinem lustigem Gedankengang gefangen, dass die Illusionen praktisch keinen Effekt hatten, und lachte nur etwas weiter.

Währenddessen fing Lambo, der wach und verstört war und wissen wollte, was los war und warum nicht er die Aufmerksamkeit aller bekam, damit an in seinen Haaren rumzukramen und dabei Unverständliches zu rufen und zu jammern.

Gokudera ging auf Yamamoto los, der ihm sein Spiel mit dem Juudaime ruinierte, und Tsuna fühlte, wie sich etwas an ihn klammerte, während er die ganze Szene sprachlos in sich aufnahm.  
An seinem Bein klebte I-Pin, die Kreise auf ihrer Stirn verrieten, dass sie in wenigen Augenblicken das Chaos vollkommen machen würde und ihre Augen hatten die Form von Herze angenommen, mit denen sie verträumt-verlegen in die Leere schaute.

„EXTREM!", übertönte Ryohei Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto, Mukuros Illusionen, die Geräusche, die Dino und Hibari von sich gaben, während Letzterer Ersteren zu ermorden versuchte, und Tsunas leises Wimmern, das er unbewusst von sich gab.

Anderthalb Stunden später traf Tsuna, nachdem er den Raum des Grauens nach Hibari, der sofort gegangen war, Dino, der seinem Schüler folgte (oder war Hibari immer noch kämpfend Dino hinterhergejagt? Tsuna wusste es nicht so genau, seine Wahrnehmung war nicht mehr die beste gewesen) und der verstörten Chrome (Mukuro hatte nach einer halben Stunde ihren Körper wieder verlassen müssen, weil ihm die Kraft ausging) endlich hatte verlassen können, stand augenblicklich Reborn vor ihm.

„Nun, ich denke, heute haben sich die PFAVP-Stunden wirklich gelohnt."

„Was?"

„Nun, alle haben engen Kontakt gepflegt. Eines der Ziele ist hinreichend erfüllt worden."

„Alle haben versucht einander umzubringen oder Chaos geschaffen. Oder beides."

„Eine hervorragende Möglichkeit zum Trainieren und zum Kennenlernen der Persönlichkeiten der anderen."

„Ich kenne die Persönlichkeiten genug..."

„Ah, Tsuna. Nicht jeder hat eine angeborene Intuition wie du. Als Familienoberhaupt solltest du dich freuen, dass sich heute alle etwas austauschen konnten. Das war viel produktiver als vorher. Bestimmt haben alle etwas gelernt und Spaß gehabt."

„Spaß?"

„Nichtsnutz-Tsuna! Du bist immer noch zu engstirnig. Die PFAVP-Stunden haben ihren Zweck wunderbar erfüllt. Aber ich habe nie bezweifelt, dass sie das könnten. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Stunde mehr ansetzen."

„Bitte nicht."

„Ach ja... du hast noch viel zu lernen. Also, dann ist es abgemacht. Ab jetzt sind es drei Stunden."

„Drei Stunden!"

„Und nun täglich statt aller drei Tage. Ich glaube, wir sind auf einem sehr gutem Weg."

Damit ließ der Arcobaleno Tsuna allein, während er hinter sich hörte, wie ein lachender Yamamoto und ein schimpfender Gokudera zu ihm kamen und Ryohei aus einem ihm unbekanntem Grund (vielleicht war das auch besser so!) ein weiteres EXTREM an die Welt sandte.  
Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch lieber das Erschossenwerden in Kauf nehmen sollte, statt auf Reborns Forderungen einzugehen.

_  
Wah... bitte erschießt mich nicht (bitte erschieß du mich nicht, Reborn!).  
Ich habe eine Ausrede: Zuckerrausch! Die Weihnachtsindustrie allein hat Schuld...

Verzeiht mir auch die wechselnden Personen bei den Inneren Monologen, aber ich konnte mir Gokudera einfach nicht verkneifen. :)

Anmerkung: Doppelkopf ist ein Spiel bei dem im Normalfall abhängig von den ausgegebenen Karten je zwei Personen ein Team bilden, nämlich diese, die zwei bestimmte Kartern (die Alten) haben und diese, die sie nicht haben. In diesem Spiel hat Tsuna sich schon als Besitzer einer Alten gezeigt (ob dadurch, dass er mit einer Alten einen Stich geholt hat (die Alten sind hohe Trümpfe) oder dadurch, dass er es angesagt hat, da will ich mich nicht festlegen) und Gokudera hat zu seiner Freude daraufhin feststellen dürfen, dass er im selbem Team wie der Juudaime ist und legt es nun darauf an möglichst gut zu gewinnen (da er der Schlauste in der Runde sein könnte, könnte er es auch mit ordentlichen Karten schaffen).

Sooo ich wünsch euch was (und mir natürlich auch nämlich Reviews ;) ).


End file.
